


Choices and Changes

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Self-Discovery, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: An alternate universe where Jumin decides to marry Sarah for his father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jumin Han will forever be my muse. I wanted to write a super angsty sad story that showed a different side of him. My first non-smut!

It was the day of the wedding. You were struggling to keep from crying. You didn’t have any more time to keep fixing your makeup, the car was almost here. You couldn’t believe today was the day. Today was the day Jumin was marrying Sarah and not you.

You tried to push the events leading up to this day out of your mind but they couldn’t be stopped. You and Jumin staying together for a few days, Sarah and Glam bewitching his father, Jumin falling prey to his father’s charms, Jumin trying to convince you to be happy with a life as the other woman. It was all constantly running through your head.  

You had already started drinking and it was barely the afternoon. You managed to pull and keep yourself together long enough to dry and de-puff your eyes but you were pretty sure it was incredibly obvious you had spent the last few weeks crying.

You heard a knock on the door and knew it would be Zen. You managed to get into your dress quickly. It was a long form-fitting navy gown with a small amount of crystal embellishing around the plunging neckline. If today was your last day as the other woman, you were going to look the part.

 It was Zen’s idea for you to be his date. You really didn’t want to go at all but it was important to Jumin that the entire RFA be there. Besides, you weren’t going to support his marriage; you were going to support him. He knew that and was incredibly grateful.

Zen looked absolutely gorgeous in a dove grey suit. It played off of his pale white skin and slate hair perfectly. While his eyes were the colour of fresh blood, they were soft as they fell on you.

“Princess, you look amazing. No more crying tonight. Zen’s here now and we will have a blast.” You smiled at him and rushed him out knowing that if you didn’t, you would break down again.

He held your hand and talked the entire ride there. He was really working hard to keep you distracted. He was the sweetest person for it and you knew you would never be able to thank him enough.

As the car pulled up, he looked you in the eye taking your face between his hands.

“Are you ready my baby?” he asked sweetly.

“No, but I never will be.” You replied honestly. He kissed you softly on the cheek and then opened the door.

Fans and paparazzi lined what was literally a red carpet. It was tacky and it was Sarah and Glam’s idea no doubt in your mind about that. Everyone was screaming Zen’s name and cameras were flashing all over dazzling you. You tried to rush past them but Zen held you back and made you pose in the photos with him. It was going well until some of the photographers recognized you.

“Hey! Isn’t that the girl seen leaving the C&R building multiple times?”

“Hey! It is! Miss, are you the other woman?”

“Are you here to break up the wedding?!”

“My friends, I’m afraid you are mistaken. This is my Jagiya” Zen defended you before grabbing hold of you and kissing you passionately. The crowd went wild.

He held your hand and led you towards the doors. It took quite a while to get there, but once you were inside, the noise disappeared and tension replaced the cheers. Zen refused to leave your side and introduced you to everyone that approached him. You managed polite smiles and conversation for a while until you felt your phone go off. You managed to discreetly check it. It was Jumin.

“Please say you’re here.” He wrote.

“I’m here.” You hated yourself for responding at all, especially so quickly.

“Come to the second floor. Security will be there. Just tell them you’re with Elizabeth.”

You smiled knowing he came up with that just for you. The reality of the situation suddenly became lost on you.

“Pardon me Zen, I must use the washroom. I’ll be back.”

His face showed that he didn’t believe you but you rushed away before he could stop you.You got to the stairs and told security what Jumin told you to say. It worked and you practically ran up the grand staircase.

Jumin was just passed the top and slowly came into sight the higher you got. You stopped at the top drinking him in. He looked perfect. His suit was the deepest black you had ever seen making his eyes pop. His hair was slicked back which is something you had never seen. You liked it, but you still liked his regular shaggy hair better. He rushed over to you and without checking to see if anyone was looking, he grabbed onto you tightly.

“You’ve never looked better.” He whispered into your ear before nuzzling against you. You were melting but you knew you need to stop yourself. You pulled away from him but it took everything in you.

“You too look amazing, but I have to admit, I miss your shaggy hair.” You smiled. He reached for you again and you backed away. “Jumin, what are you doing? Why did you ask me to come up here?” You asked him as you felt tears start to sting your eyes.

“I needed to see you.” He replied sternly. You began to shiver. He reached for you again to pull you into him. This time, you didn’t pull away. He wrapped his long arms around you until you were heart to heart. He rested his head on yours. “You’re still the one I love.”

“Jumin...” you began as you felt tears start to fall quickly.

“I know this isn’t ideal for either of us, but I really hope you will re-consider my offer.” The tears stopped and were quickly replaced with anger at the thought of the insulting offer he made you.

“I never will Jumin. I can’t settle for being the other woman in your life, sneaking around, staying locked up, and waiting to see you for just a few seconds at a time. I love you so much, but I love me too and I deserve better than that.” You struggled away from him. He held you tight still and looked down at you.

“You are correct. I wish you could find happiness and peace knowing Sarah is purely business for me and my father. You are the one I wish I was marrying. It’s not fair and I know this, but life isn’t fair and we both know that. I need you in my life. I’ll do whatever it takes. Please reconsider.”

You stared up at the only eyes you ever wanted to look in again. It would be so easy just to say yes and have him even if it wasn’t all of him.

“Jumin, Sarah is the luckiest girl in the world. I’m glad that you love your father so much to do this for him, but I wish you loved yourself more. I would give anything to have you run away with me now and forever but I can’t accept your offer. Staying locked away as your dirty little secret would be you making me feel exactly how your father is making you feel.” You felt good letting him know.

“I see.” He hardened with understanding. “I don’t want to say goodbye to you. I can’t.” His eyes were slowly filling with tears. You had to leave now knowing the sight of him crying would completely break you.

“Then we won’t. I’ll be out in the audience today wishing I was Sarah. I love you Jumin Han.” And you squeezed his hand one last time and walked quickly back down the stairs barely making it to the bathroom before you burst into tears.

You heard the door open behind you and it was Zen. He knew.You ran over to him and cried on him. He didn’t mind at all. He let you cry for several minutes before you were both interrupted by the sound of the ceremony starting. He helped dry your eyes and led you into the room where the ceremony was happening.

You didn’t plan on being some of the last to arrive so when you were, Jumin saw you being led by the hand by Zen. He was good at hiding it, but you could tell he was livid. You were pleased by this. Zen ushered you into your reserved spot on the bench next to Yoosung, Jaehee, and Seven. Yoosung grabbed your hand and Zen put his arm around you as you sat down. You were perfectly in line with Jumin’s sight which was clearly his plan. You hoped he was regretting it now.

Thankfully, the ceremony was quick. No one seemed genuinely happy except Sarah and Glam. It was nauseating. When it came time to ask for objections, your mouth made an involuntary sound that Zen quickly covered with a kiss. People laughed it off but Jumin clenched his jaw and fists. You were so thankful for Zen.

When it was all over, you rushed out of the building to the outdoors completely forgetting the crowd and paparazzi.  They began snapping your photo remembering you as Zen’s date. You tried to get back inside but the doors locked from the outside. You ran around to the back of the building square into Zen.

“Jagiya there you are! I was worried.” He hugged you tightly.

“Zen. I have to go.” You informed him.

“Okay let’s go together, anywhere you want.” He grabbed your hand and started walking towards the cars.

“No. Zen. I need to go away. Far away. For good.”  His face twisted into a sad and confused expression.

“But why? I thought you were going to get through this. I thought you were going to get through this, with me.” He stated sadly. It was then you realized this was something real to Zen. He wasn’t just doing you a favour. He was falling in love with you. You felt sick.

“Zen. I love Jumin, you know that.” You felt the tears come again.

“I know, but I think you love me a little too.” He replied.

“I do but not like I love Jumin.” You responded but he still looked confused.

“Then how do you love me?” he demanded. You knew the one thing to say that would simultaneously clear everything up and smash his heart into a million pieces.

“I love you like you love Jaehee.” You were right. It hit him hard. You saw a flash of acceptance before it was covered in a pained expression. You kissed his cheek and thanked him before immediately running off. You didn’t run towards a car or the front, you just ran away.

You found a cab and went quickly home to change. You went to your real home, not Rika’s apartment. You changed and packed the few things you could throw into a backpack and headed off to the airport. You got on the first flight available knowing it was going to be a one way trip.

**Two years later...**

You had settled into your new life fairly easily. You kept to yourself mostly and threw yourself into working two jobs. You still thought back to that day often but the hurt inside was slowly healing.

You still kept up with the lives of the RFA from afar. You watched Zen rocket to mega stardom. You saw every one of his movies and bought a ticket to every local performance even though you didn’t go for fear of him spotting you. You saw Jumin’s company suffer a devastating blow when it turned out Sarah’s company wasn’t legitimate or worth anything and the stock prices dipped to an all time low.

Sarah and Jumin divorced shortly after the wedding and big reveal which hurt the company again, but things seemed to be getting better over time. Jumin was still a hard worker and smart man so while it was difficult for him to rebuild, it wasn’t impossible. Seven managed to track you down but kept your whereabouts a secret, only communicating with you in code. He, Jaehee, and Yoosung were all doing well. You made sure to get updates often.  

You finally started feeling like your Pre-RFA self when you came home one night and found him standing in front of your door. You worked particularly late that night so you could imagine he had been standing there for a long time.

His face was still the same handsome face you remembered, but the events of the last two years clearly took their toll. You stopped dead at the sight of him taking in just how different it was from your last meeting. You were forced to break the awkward silence first.

“I knew I couldn’t trust Seven.” You joked as you moved to unlock your door. You weren’t particularly proud of your apartment nor were you ashamed of it, but the idea of Jumin seeing it made you nervous.

“Seven put up a good fight for the last 23 months, but I am a very powerful and convincing person.” Jumin replied. You weren’t quite sure if he was joking but his tone was light and it made you smile to hear his voice again.

“Please sit; you must have had a long day.” You motioned to the couch while you went to get him some water.

“I’ve had a long two years.” He delivered with sadness.

“Me too.” You replied honestly. You returned with a glass of water for both of you and as his fingers grazed yours reaching for the glass, you nearly collapsed.

He downed the entire glass while making eye contact with you. You awkwardly broke the eye contact first and sat down. He sat beside you. There was so much you wanted to say and ask but you didn’t think you could.

“Jumin...” you began before he cut you off.

“Listen, I know I will never be able to apologize for my stupidity. What I did was both ridiculous and unforgivable. I listened to my father who wasn’t in his right mind when I should have listened to myself and my heart.” He was speaking much more quickly and passionately than you had ever heard.

“Losing you that day was the worst day of my life and I have spent every second since then trying to reverse time and change it all. I spent a lot of money and effort but the science just isn’t there.” You realized he wasn’t joking because he was nearly hyperventilating. You got up and grabbed him more water before returning and rubbing his back.  He downed the entire glass again and hung his head as he tried to breathe.

“Even if the business wasn’t bad and Sarah wasn’t evil, I would still miss you. My entire life changed when I met you and when you left, everything fell apart. I love you so much.” You were both starting to cry now.

You wondered what it would be like if Jumin managed to find a way to reverse time, but you weren’t completely sure you would change it all. Because of all of this, you found respect for yourself you thought you’d never have. You were strong and resilient. You learned so much about yourself in the last two years, you realized you would never regret it. You grabbed Jumin's hand. He looked up at you thoughtfully.

"Jumin, I'm glad you didn't figure out time travel." He looked hurt. "I'm glad because of the person I have become. If I stayed with you like I wanted to then, I'd be ashamed of myself."

"I was a disgusting fool to ever propose that offensive plan to you. I will never forgive myself for it."

"Please forgive yourself, I have forgiven you. I know what you said was out of desperation during a traumatic time in your life. I will never fault you for that." He was genuinely touched.

"I can't say I'd be as strong as you are if I were in your situation. I suppose seeing me get what I deserve may have helped."

"Absolutely not. I felt sick seeing your life fall apart like that. I wanted to reach out to you many times. I wanted to take your pain away." You reached out and caressed his tear-stained cheek.

"The pain was what kept me going. It was the only way I could still feel you." He clutched your arm and rubbed it with his thumb.

Seeing him so vulnerable in front of you now, you had no doubt in your mind he had changed and grown just as you had in the last two years. 

"I'm not here to ask you to take me back. I never want to go back to being the guy who treated you and himself like that." You were both relieved and saddened by this, but he continued. "I want you to want me as I am now - the changed flawed man who is still so full of love for you. Please have me. I love you and always will."

You took a few minutes to soak this all in. You knew when you met him for the first time he was the one. You had waited so long to have him to yourself. This wasn't the fairytale you thought it would be, but it was your unique journey. You still loved him as much as you did the first time you ever told him. You felt good about this. You felt like you had spoken up for yourself and he had listened and done the same for himself. While you had been forced to take the longest and hardest road possible, you were finally arriving at your destination together. 

"Jumin Han, I know that I couldn't have loved the man you were more." You began. He seemed immediately crestfallen at your response. "I know this because I was waiting to meet the man in front of me now.” He visibly lit up in response. "Seeing this you now - so vulnerable, honest, and raw has made me fall harder than I ever thought possible. You're the love of my life. I want to grow old and die by your side. Please stay with me forever."

He pulled you in tight to him. Your bodies still had each other memorized. Your smile was so large you thought your face was going to tear in half.

"You are my everything. Not a moment will pass when you won't feel the love I have for you. I will never leave you and I will never let you go. Dying by your side would be my honour. I love you so much." You both were crying as you embraced. You stayed that way long into the night. Your body was about to scream at you when you had to try and pull yourself away. He was serious about not letting you go.

"You must be starving." You stated and he agreed. 

You pranced into your kitchen uncertain of your grocery situation. It turns out you only had one thing to eat. You grabbed it and brought it back with you as you climbed back onto the couch snuggling in tight to him.

"You're not serious about these are you?" He asked inspecting the bag of Honey Buddha Chips.

"Seven has been sending me them. They really aren't that bad." You replied opening the bag and taking a giant handful.

Jumin reached in gingerly and retrieved a single chip. He placed it delicately in his mouth already prepared to eject it. He didn't. He chewed thoughtfully.

"Not bad at all." He mused before grabbing another and pulling you in close. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Abrupt endings are apparently my signature move. I hope you enjoyed this anyway!


End file.
